The Experiment
by Masterdeeds
Summary: Me and my muse have an experiment to make... with the GUndam pilots.. Please R&R!!! I have low self-esteem


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Animorphs, or the people mentioned in here. However, Nekozuki is mine!   
I apologize to Kaori, since some of these ideas I copied from her. Gomen Kaori! But they were such good ideas that I couldn't help myself. Imitation is the highest form of flattery ne?If you want me to take this down... I will just tell me.  
  
The Experiment  
  
  
Duo and Heero are sitting on the couch watching TV. Suddenly the lights go off, neither notice.  
Duo: She's here isn't she?  
Heero: *nods* Yep, which means the others should appear right about-  
Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa suddenly appear behind the couch.  
Heero: -now.  
The TV disappears in a puff of smoke and in it's place is… someone. They have a cat-like face and ears; torso, arms, and legs like a human; and a long red tail that ends in a wicked blade like an Andalites'.  
Duo: Who are you?  
???: I am Masterdeeds muse, Nekozuki.  
Heero: *eyes widen* What kind of-  
Nekozuki: *Tailblade whaps to Heero's throat faster then the eye can see* What was that Heero?  
Heero: *looks edgy* Nothing…  
Nekozuki: That's what I thought. *removes her tailblade*  
Wufei: Nekozuki, why are we here? And when did you become Masterdeeds muse?  
Nekozuki: *Gives Wufei a stare that would make Heero edgy* Very good questions Wufei. First, I am here to take you to my masters' dimension. And I have always been her muse, I've just never been mentioned until now. Now come! *throws some powder onto the five pilots and they all disappear*  
  
In Masterdeeds dimension...  
The pilots all appear in what appears to be a really really big room.   
Wufei: Where in the heck are we?  
???: Right where I want you.  
A cage falls down on top of the five pilots, trapping them inside. Heero grabs his gun and looks around for the owner of the voice.  
Heero:Masterdeeds! Come out, I know you're here somewhere!  
Masterdeeds and Nekozuki appear in front of Heero, who aims his gun.  
Masterdeeds: I don't think so. *waves one finger, Heero's gun disappears*  
Heero: Hey! Give me back my gun!  
Masterdeeds: Now what kind of fun would that be my pet?  
Trowa: Is there an actual point to this? I would really like to get back to what I was doing.  
Masterdeeds: I bet you would, espacially since it involes Quatre...  
Heero and Wufei: O.O;;  
Quatre: Get your minds out of the gutter! We were playing chess.   
Masterdeeds: And Trowa was losing... Anyway, I have brought you here for a reason.  
Wufei: Yeah right, stupid onna has to play with us like puppets.  
Masterdeeds: Nekozuki. *snaps fingers and the cage disappears*  
Pilots: *cower*  
Nekozuki: *tackles Wufei to the ground and begins to lick his neck seductively, slowly moving lower while pushing his shirt off his shoulders.*  
Pilots: O.O  
Wufei: *groans in pain*  
Nekozuki: *nips at his nipples lightly*  
Masterdeeds: That's enough. *snaps fingers*  
Nekozuki: *immediatly stops and rushes back to her masters' side.*  
Wufei: *slowly gets up from the ground and groans painfully* I hate it when you have her do that.  
Masterdeeds: *rubs Nekozuki behind her ears before giving her a treat* Good girl.   
Heero: *amazed* How is that torture?  
Masterdeeds: *smirks* Let's just say that it doesn't feel good to you when she does it.  
Trowa: Whatever area she touches becomes filled with a firey pain. And the longer you are exposed to it, the longer it lasts.  
Quatre: And how do you know this?  
Trowa:...I refused to participate in something once...  
Masterdeeds: Now, are you ready to hear what you're here for?  
Pilots:*nod*  
Masterdeeds:Good. Now let's get you into your positions... * digs out of her pocket some powder*  
Pilots: *look worried*  
Masterdeeds: *walks up to each pilot and sprinkles the powder on them* Alright, now you should be feeling the effects about... now.  
Duo: Ack! I'm a girl!  
Heero: We're all girls now baka.  
Trowa: Actually, we're all Masterdeeds. But we still think like ourselves, although we might not be able to act like ourselve.  
Wufei: And you know this how?  
Trowa: Masterdeeds is a good reasoner.  
Wufei: Ahh..  
Masterdeeds: Well, let's put them in each of the different evironments and then watch! *She and Nekozuki disappear*  
  
Scene changes to an observatory where Masterdeeds and Nekozuki are watching several monitors.  
Masterdeeds: Oh, hi. Well, this is an experiment of mine. I want to see how they would respond to situations I have to deal with. Let's see, Heero is in Basic Auto Tech class. Duo is having a panic attack in my room. Trowa is at my dad's house, dealing with demons attacking. Quatre is out shopping at WalMart with my Mom. And Wufei is in Political Science class with my best friend Shinigami Godess.   
Nekozuki: Why are you doing this again?  
Masterdeeds: *glares at her muse* Because I'm bored and I have nothing better to do. Now be a good muse and help me make up some half real, half fake situations.  
Nekozuki: As you wish master.  
Masterdeeds: I have trained you well haven't I?  
Nekozuki:*smiles* Yeah I guess, but I like to work with you. It's better than being your enemy and being tortured all the time.  
Masterdeeds: *scratches Nekozuki behind her ears* Now that's my girl.  
Nekozuki: Purrrrrr  
  
Scene changes to Heero in Basic Auto Tech.  
Mr. Groom: Masterdeeds! What are you doing today?  
Heero: Sitting? (I should go do some work)  
Mr. Groom: Nope, go find something to do. I don't want to see you slouching in here all hour.  
Heero: Yes master.(Why the heck am I saying that?)  
Mr. Groom: Hey! I'm not a slave driver, don't call me 'master'. *leaves the room*  
Heero: So Jeff, wanna just wander around so he thinks we're actually doing something? (He is kinda cute, I wonder if... hey! What the heck am I thinking?)  
Jeff: Why not?  
They walk outside the classrooom and into the shop which is right outside the class door. They get some safety goggles from the tool room and then walk around for about 5 minutes.  
Mrs. Gibson: What are you two doing?  
Heero: Walking around, being bored. Do you have anything for us to do?(Stupid stupid! She's gonna make you work on her van!)  
Jeff: *looks at Heero strangely for a second*  
Mrs. Gibson: Well, what do you have left to do on the yellow sheet?  
Heero: Nothing. (Why do I have to lie? It's my grade here!)  
Mrs. Gibson: Well, how about I bring my van around and we'll just look the engine and stuff. Jeff, why don't you come with me?  
Jeff: *nods and follows as Mrs. Gibson and him leave the shop*  
Heero: *leans against a wall* (I'm so bored, it'd be nice if Jeff and me could play around. Gee wiz, where do I get such thoughts? I'm a GUY not a girl! But, then again, I am Masterdeeds for the moment so it does make sense that I think he's cute.)  
Mr. Groom: Masterdeeds, what are you doing?  
Heero: Waiting for Jeff and Mrs. Gibson to being her van around so we can look at the engine. (Why won't he leave me alone?)  
Mr.Groom: Alright, when they come have them take the center back. *walks away*  
Heero: (He is annoying, but cool also in a weird way.)  
  
Scene changes to Duo in Masterdeeds' room. He is cuddeled up on his side with his knees as close to his chest as possible and his arms flat against his chest underneath his chin. He's shaking and crying.  
Duo: Oh my god, oh my god. Go away, go away! *closes his eyes and tightens his muscles harder, causing them to shake* I don't want you here, I don't want it. I'm so scared.   
Mom: *walks into the room* Masterdeeds you're going to be- Masterdeeds? What's the matter? Are you ok? What happened?  
Duo: Mommy... so scared... he won't leave me alone... won't stop.  
Mom: Do you think you'll be able to go to school today?  
Duo: *shakes head violently* No way... so scared...  
Mom: Alright, I'm call the school... You just relax ok? It'll be over in a minute. *leaves the room*  
  
Scene changes to Trowa lying in the lower half of a bunkbed, trying to sleep but demons are bugging him.  
Trowa: *whispering* Go away, you have no right to bug me! (God please help me! Send your angels to guard me!)  
Demons: Masterdeeds, you know you want to come back to us... He misses you and we all do... You know that you want to...  
Trowa: No! Get out of here! Leave in the name of Jesus! (Why won't they get out of my head? It's strange cus I can hear them but I can't...)  
Demons: We will be back, when you are at your weak point we will come back and you will see that your destiny lies with Him. *leave*  
Trowa: *breathes hard from stress* Thank you God. (Man that took a lot of energy, and was so scary.)  
  
Scene changes to Quatre in WalMart, shopping.  
Quatre: Now would Mom let me get this game... no probably not. Hmm, what can I get that she won't say no to. (Wow, she reasons well. She could spend hours trying to decide on what would be the best deal.)  
Mom: Masterdeeds, we have to go soon. What are you getting?  
Quatre: Well Mom, I was thinking of getting this game but I know you won't approve. So then I decided to get this one. *points at a Gameboy Advance game behind the glass, it's Yoshis' Island*  
Mom:*looks at it in deep thought* What's it about?  
Quatre: Well, you're trying to get baby mario and baby luigi back together. You've let us rent this game before when it was on the Super NES, there's no violence either. It's just trying to get the babies back together. (Will she let me have it? I'm not lying.)  
Mom: Alright, but hurry because we have to go pick up Brian.  
Quatre: *smiles* Thanks mom.  
  
Scene changes to Wufei in Political Science. Mrs. Sten-rog is lecturing on something or another while Wufei passes notes with SG(Shinigami Godess) and trys not to get caught.  
Wufei: *writes on paper* So what are doing after school this week? (You know, I should pay attention to the teacher if I want to pass this class.) *passes the paper when Mrs. Sten-rog isn't looking*  
SG:*writes on paper* Well, I don't have much. Thursday or Friday I could come over. *passes the note back*  
Wufei:*writes* If you come on Friday maybe you could sleep over.(Pay attention to the teacher if you want to pass onna!) *passes it*  
SG: *writes* No da! [in characters] Hey, when are you gonna print out the picture for me? *passes*  
Wufei: *begins to write but then the bell rings for lunch* How about when- *leaves the room with SG and talks about insane things with their friends during lunch*  
  
  
Masterdeeds: Well, do you think they've had enough time in my life?  
Nekozuki: Maybe you should bring them all into a room where they can share their experiances with each other, it would help the questioning if they had all the different views.   
Masterdeeds: *gives muse a treat* That's a good girl, you're so smart. *pets Nekozuki behind her ears*  
Nekozuki: Purrrr  
Masterdeeds: *pulls out some powder and throws it into the air* Well, now let's let them talk for a little bit now.  
  
Duo: Geez that was really scary! I never want to be her again!  
Heero: What happened?  
Duo: I.. She... We were having a panic attack. Apparently Masterdeeds was mistreated in her past, and has flashbacks of it. The fear was overwhelming, and the images I could see and feel! It was like reliving horrible events...  
Heero: It's ok now Duo, you won't have to go back there.  
Trowa: I felt fear but it wasn't a flashback or anything. I was being attacked by demons that were claiming I wanted to go back to them. I have no idea what they ment by that, but Masterdeeds was scared out of her wits and didn't want to go back to them.  
All: *looks at Duo*  
Duo: What? It's not like I even knew she could hear demons. And besides, who said I had anything to do with demons or the devil and such?  
All: *shrug*  
Wufei: I was stuck in a class with her best friend. We were passing notes and at lunch were talking about insane things with some other friends. It was very... very strange and I can see where she gets some of her crazy ideas.  
Heero: I was in an auto class. She likes this kid named Jeff who's in special ed. Plus she really didn't want to do any work, it was different.  
All: *look at Quatre*  
Quatre: I went shopping at WalMart. I wanted certain things but I knew that my Mom wouldn't let me get them, so I got something that she would approve of. Masterdeeds really thought out everything before she acted, it was almost like Heero thinks everything out.   
*Masterdeeds and Nekozuki appear in the room*  
Masterdeeds: So? What conclusion did you come to?  
Heero: You are very different from the person we see.  
Duo: You are strong and can deal with almost anything.  
Trowa: You stand strong even when you are shaking with fear.  
Quatre: You plan your moves so that you won't hurt anybody.  
Wufei: You act childish and insane to deal with life and it's actually kind of cute.  
Nekozuki: Is the experiment a success?  
Masterdeeds: Yes, it proves that they can be taught. And now, I can't have them telling others about my life so now we must erase their memories. Nekozuki. *snaps fingers*  
Nekozuki: *takes a bunch of purple powder and throws it on the 5 pilots*   
Masterdeeds: You will now forget the lesson you have learned; Go back to your life where mobile suits do burn; What you have seen here will be erased; Until your time again I waste!  
*Everyone and thing disappears with a POOF*  
  
Owari 


End file.
